Free as a Bird
by MoonlightLegends
Summary: Miyoko was always been trapped in the penumbra of the world- lingering on the edge of what she could have. Becoming a ninja seemed to be her only option to escape her taboo title and abusive father, so she kept chasing it, holding on the silver ribbon that was her memory of her mother. When she meets her Genin team, she realizes that she was not alone, only lost. [4 Man Squad AU]


**Chapter One**

**A Past I Can't Forget**

**Miyoko's POV**

My childhood and past are one of the many things I prefer not to talk about.

They're all traumatising and fear inducing things no child should go through.

Much like Sasuke watched his clan die, I watched my life and heart die.

It all began on the day my father shouted at my mother...

**...**

I curled up in my lackluster room, hiding my tear stained face in my legs. My strands of chocolate brown hair fanned out against the flouccent sheets of my bed, my emerald green eyes puffy and red of tears.

"She's a taboo, Makoto!" My father-Atasuke Shimakage- shouted angrily outside my closed door.

"But we can't keep treating a child like this, Atasuke!" My mother, known as Makoto Shimakage, pleaded for my innocence.

"We go by our family's rules." He sighed. "The first child being born as a girl means she will develop the family curse, Mako."

"But..." My mother choked. "Miyo doesn't deserve this..."

Their conversation was cut short by her sobs and tears, my own cheeks damp from tears that belonged to myself as well. We sobbed together, though we were sperate in presence. My mother always saw me as innocent and just a child who needed love and compassion. I loved her for that and she loved me too, though father saw me as nothing but a disgrace.

"Mako, I'm sorry." My father sounded very strong and without hesitation he said, "But there's nothing we can do to help her..."

"Why can't she just be free?" My mother desperately begged my father for an answer. "Free of her living curse?! Why must she be a taboo child?! Why?! Why..."

The sound of my mother's endless sobs still play in my head sometimes when I sit under a tree while all the kids ignore me.

"Makoto..." My father sounded like he was going to choke up now, but he held it strong. "One day, she'll be free as a bird..."

…

It was the summer of my 6th year when I sat in the shade of a tall oak tree, my eyes of jade and sadness staring at the blades of grass swaying the soft breeze.

I was dressed how I always had: the upper half of an azure blue qipao shirt with an ebony zipper, a black knee-length skirt and charcoal sandals.

"Hey isn't that Miyoko Shimakage?" A small boy with brown hair asked one of his blonde friends.

"Yeah, it is..." His expression darkened. "But I heard she's a taboo and is cursed for being a first born girl."

They quickly evaded my gaze, ignoring my loneliness and desire for a social group. They didn't seem to notice the permanent stain of tear streams on my cheeks and the red around my eyes. I

My eyes noticed a boy close by.

He had short and spiky blonde hair, eyes of a piercing light blue and he wore a beige t-shirt and green shorts.

I recongized this boy as Naruto Uzumaki, the boy my father told me not to speak with even in the most dreadful situtations for reasons I was never made aware of.

But, today he seemed so appealing sitting with a lowered head on the old wooden swing. He appeared to be crying- even though he wasn't usually wasn't crying like I found myself consantly doing- his lips turned downwards in sadness.

He glanced at me, his eyes sad and lonely like my own. But, Naruto seemed to much more lonely then myself. I had my mother as my only friend but Naruto; he had no one, not even caring parents anymore.

_Does Naruto understand what I feel...? _I wondered, breeze whisking my lowered locks of brown upwards and covering half my face.

Naruto started to chuckle a little at my appearance. And even though I was embaressed- I joined in on the laughing fest.

Laughing felt nice, the joyful sound playing in the air gracefully. My laugh was sweeter then I could remember, which made sense considering I hadn't giggled or stopped crying in my entire life.

I pondered speakig with Naruto.

But, then I recalled my father's words of not talking to the blonde.

Should I?

Should I break my father's rules and cheer up this sad boy or watch him cry and let him wallow in his own pools of long forgotten tears?

I made my choice of listening to my father. But only because I knew if I spoke to Naruto, my father would despise me more then he already did- which said a lot honestly.

I turned my back to him, crying once more from the sheer feeling of being alone. My heart begging for friends and company, I let out quite and short sobs.

I had family that didn't care for me all but the exception of my mother, and the only friend I knew of was myself and a rock I drew a happy face on with hair made of straw glued to the top.

That day I simply adore.

The day when I turned my back to Naurto Uzumaki and stuck my nose in the air arrogantly, was the day I realized how wrong my choice had been.

The day when I would desire to laugh with him together as friends and hang out as companions..

But besides all that, there was the _real_ reason:

That day... Naruto had laughed for the first time in three years.

,,,

**Short chapter to my new and improved Miyoko! How do ya like her?**

**Leave a review and tell me suggestions fro her character and see if I'll actually read them or respond.**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SSTBS**


End file.
